The World Ramen Only Knows!
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: Elsie drags Keima to a ramen shop for dinner, but its the ramen shop of his old conquest target Sumire! And when Sumire begins to show signs of remembering the conquest, Keima will decide to get to the bottom of it! A one-shot for Keima/Sumire! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Thanks for clicking on this story to read :D! This is a One-Shot story dedicated to Sumire/Keima. The ramen shop girl in the manga. I was thinking, my name is RamenNoodlesX...she is a ramen shop girl. AND I HAVEN'T WROTE THIS STORY YET WHY!? IT IS FATE TO WRITE THIS ONE-SHOT! I may also write a TWGOK series :D! Though I admit I did like her a lot in the manga! But enough talking! Enjoy!**

The seventeen year old owner of the Chinese restaurant ,Sumire-ya, was Sumire Uemoto. A glutton of a girl me and Elsie met while she dragged me along to eat ramen she was craving that day. A hole appeared in her heart and thus began my conquest of her. Her father was the owner of it before she was and they had a thorny relationship where she wanted to be a chef, but her father refused. I got myself hired in order to become a part of her world but instead had to eat loads of detestable..."Sweet Ramen." I soon realized the root of their problem: both have the same goal of wanting the other person to be happy. After a failed attempt to get him to try her ramen, he eventually does and makes her the owner and even changes the name of the restaurant. After I resign, Sumire asks me to come back as a customer, and thanks me with a bowl of donburi...and a kiss. The store later becomes popular because of its Sweet Ramen for some odd reason. I don't see how people can stomach it.

Thus the ending to Sumire the ramen girl ended...with her having no memories of me...or so I thought.

"Here are your two orders of Tonkatsu ramen and our specialty Sweet Level 5 Ramen! Please Enjoy!"

Sumire was about the same height as me. She has had short black hair with bangs that fell just below her chin. And her hair tied up in the back with a white ribbon. She wore a long black traditional Chinese uniform. She had a fair breast size though larger than I guess you could say average? All that food she eats has to go somewhere though her body is moderate for a teenage girl and somewhat slim. I guess it would be fair to say it all goes to her breasts after all. She was quite...pretty for a 3D girl that is. Gah, what am I thinking?

"Ah, thank you so much! I been dying to eat ramen all day Nii-sama!" Elsie began to chow down on the ramen in front of her as Sumire went to take another table's orders. I should be happy she's chowing down at this time of night.

"If thats the case...why...did it have to be the ramen place my old conquest target works at?!"

I popped her on the head and looked down at my ramen. Thankfully it wasn't sweet...wait...

"Well its not my fault I wanted something sweet to eat..."

"Elsie!" I exclaimed to her quickly.

"What?" She said with a confused look.

"Did I order this?" I asked simply for her.

"Huh...uhh you just asked for anything and I asked for this. Why nii-sama?"

"Tonkatsu...ramen...hmm."

"Well are you enjoying the meal you two?" Sumire came back to our table with a big msile on her face.

"Fhes, itsh vhery goood( Yes, its very good!)"

Elsie spoke with her mouth full and jugged down the rest of the ramen with a satisfied look on her face.

"Another bowl please!" She shouted.

How could she eat something so sweet? Its disgusting...

"Ah right away ma'am! But do you not like the ramen sir?"

I looked down at the ramen I haven't even touched yet. To be honest I wasn't very hungry in the first place but Elsie dragged me here when I just wanted to play my game! But...my curiosity is reeling me in now.

"Why did you bring me this bowl of ramen?"

"Huh? Oh well you said anything and that felt like a good choice for you! I'm pretty sure you don't have a sweet tooth like my other customers." She said with that smile of hers.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her suspiciously.

She was taken back by that and tilted her head to the side.

"Hmm...that is...a good question. Though I feel like we've met before...have we?" She said while scratching the side of her head.

I looked away and told her no to avoid her getting a better look at me.

"Oh...I see...well umm if you don't like it then I can take it back..."

"You made this yourself?" I asked to change the subject.

"Oh, uhh yes I made your orders myself..is that a problem...?"

"No it isn't. If its yours i'll eat it. Its not sweet right?"

She smiled very happily and held tightly onto her uniform.

"No! Not at all! Please enjoy it!"

She hurried back into the kitchen to help her father. I grabbed the chopsticks on the table and ate some of the ramen in the bowl. As expected...it wasdelicious.

When Elsie had finished eating her fill of her couple bowls of ramen while I just finished my first. We proceeded to leave after I left the money on the table when I hear Sumire call out to me.

"Umm Tonkatsu! Wait!"

"Hmm what is it Sumi- umm ma'am?" I replied looking away still.

"I...remember you!" She stated with a serious face.

"Gah! Nii-sama she-"

I put a hand over Elsie's mouth to silence her. Could she actually remember me or is this just the feelings that remain?

"You fulfilled your promise to come back here! Thank you kindly sir! How could I forget that?"

"Oh...yeah...you're welcome." I guess she doesn't remember after all.

Elsie sighed a sigh of relief and left first and I followed suit until she stopped me again while grabbing my shirt.

"Uhh...will you come back...again..?" She said while looking away from me.

"Of course. I don't see any other ramen place that can satisfy my sister's hunger so why not."

"Hehe because were the best in town! Well see you later! Come again soon!"

"Right...see ya." I left and pulled out my PFP and began playing a game. As I walked by the store and saw their menu. And sure enough right next to their specialty menu of Sweet Ramen was their meal of the month. Tonkatsu Ramen. Tonkatsu was the nickname she gave me before. Wait, didn't she just call me Tonkatsu? And I heard from above me that she was walking up to her room. Does she truly remember me or not? I had to know no matter what.

"Elsie!"

"Yeah kama nii-sama?"

"I need your help. We got work to do." I said while pushing up my glasses with Elsie sighing.

~The World God Only Knows!~

"Ahhh, im so tired! We were packed again today! But it really was a great day today...I didn't think I would get to see him! Hehe!" Sumire kicked off her shows from her bed and wiggled her toes.

"Oh sheesh, you would think my arms would be killing me but its my feet instead!...I wonder if he really doesn't know me...oh! Did he think I was pretty? Oh geeze look at me, first time i'm acting girly!"

I could hear her speaking from outside her window. I had Elsie fly me up to her window so I can get a closer look. I also sent Elsie away to make sure I don't get spotted. She would be an obstacle. But it seems she really may remember me, but how?

"Ah! Is my cheeks getting rounder?"

She was looking at herself in the mirror. But I couldn't quite hear her. So I quietly opened up her window so I could hear her better.

"Ugh...I hope i'm not getting fatter. I really don't want these to get any bigger. I hate these boobs..."

She grabbed her chest and felt it all around to get a better feel for if they got bigger or not. But the sight of it caused me such a shock I fell through the window right into her room.

"Eek!" She screamed.

"Ah, this sin't what it looks like..."

"Your...nose is bleeding...!"

"Ah..no this is from when I fell on the-"

And before I could finish I get a quick kick to my face and get sent into the wall.

"Stalker! Creeper! Pervert!" She exclaimed and pulled out a huge kitchen knife and aimed at me.

"Wait Sumire! Its me Keima!"

"Keima...?"

"Y-yeah...its me Keima...do you remember me...?"

"Hmm...K-keima..."

"So you remember!" I exclaimed after seeing her face change expressions.

She threw a knife that barely missed my head. Spoke too soon.

"I...I don't know a Keima...but..I do know you...I think."

So she doesn't remember... and it was just the feelings that remained? But even so she remembers the Tonkatsu and me not liking sweets.

"Then why did you call me Tonkatsu?"

"It...it felt natural...well I didn't even think you were real at first. But I remembered that you came here before and you promised to come back..."

"Oh...I see...well i'll be going then-" I said quickly and tried to escape

"Oh no you don't!"

She jumped onto me and sat on me. I wasn't strong enough to escape from her. And I could tell that all the food doesn't go to just her chest.

"Ack, you're going to kill me! Get off!" I struggle to get free but it was honestly like having weights on top of me.

"Ohhh nooo, you're going to answer my questions first otherwise I will scream for help that a pervert sneeked into my room?"

This is why 3D girls are troublesome. Much more work than 2D girls!

"Fine..what questions..?" I give in.

"Hmm, have we met before?"

"I-I cant't answer that..."

"Why did you sneak into my room?"

"I can't answer that either..."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Keima..."

"Keima...right...well Keima...since you won't answer my questions..."

She pushed down harder on me. Her butt alone was like 100 tons compared to my weak body!

"I know...I met you before...I know...I have to know you Keima.."

"Ugh...why is that?"

"Because I have dreamed about you every night!"

"H-huh...?"

"I have dreamed about you everyday...I remember...little pieces...you worked here before...and tested out all my Sweet Ramen for me. And I gave you a bowl of donburi and a... kiss...I wasn't sure if it was all real but when I saw you come in. I couldn't believe it. And so I decided to test it by bringing up the promise we made to see if you remembered..."

Damn...I didn't think she was as tactical as this. But then again I wasn't sure if she remembered or not.

"Okay...then if I tell you the truth..will you get off of me?"

"Yes..."

She got off me and sat on the bed. I could breathe again! Note to self, Don't underestimate 3D women's physical prowess.

"Well...to summarize everything...yes your dream is real...and we met before." I said after catching my breathe.

"Oh..my gosh..I can't believe it! I dreamed about you so much...and you're real. I did so many things...and you're real!"

"S-sorry Sumire..." I say with disdain, I hope she isn't too hurt.

"Why can't I remember you? Why did I forget? How could I forget I loved-"

She covered her mouth and blushed completely turning her head. I blushed as well for some odd reason. Seeing her, I once again thought how pretty she was. And the more I thought about that, the more I started to take note of her body. I already had my description of this heroine but now adding in details like her curves. Some meat on a girl isn't too bad...I guess I should look for heroines in games with that in mind. Gah! There I go again! What is with this target that-

She was right in my face. Too close! Too close!

"Why did you come here Keima? Obviously...if you loved me you wouldn't have disappeared. So why are you here now?

"I wanted...to see if you remembered me..."

"Why? Why now?"

"To be honest...I didn't care up to this point but when I saw you again...I had to make sure if you remembered me."

What am I saying? I actually did all of this just out of curiosity? That...can't be right...there had to be another reason. What was it?

"So..."

She blushed and held onto the edge of her dress where her leg was sticking out of it. She crossed her legs shyly as girls do to hide their underwear when sitting down. Her lips were shining in the moonlight coming from the window and it seemed...kissable. Oh damn, why am I like this? Keep it together Keima!

"What now...? You know I l-love you...sooo..."

"H-huh?"

"What...do you want from me Keima..?"

I couldn't put out any words. I wasn't entirely sure what I wanted. It was hard for me to think. There was a sound...a loud sound that was distracting me. Like some weird game music in my head.

"Keima...please answer me! I...I know this is a weird way to confess...and this is all awkward and stuff...but I want to know your feelings." She said with a pleading gaze into my eyes. It was hard to look away because her eyes made mine draw to hers.

Hearing her speak made my heart beat. My heart...that's what that loud distracting noise was. So this is what this is like. This feeling of not being able to think straight. Love? I like her? I adore her? I don't know but...

"I...I want you."

"Ehh?!"

"I don't know entirely how I feel about you but...I guess its fair to say...I l-like you?"

"R-really? Honestly?" She exclaimed and stood up but tripped over her shoe and onto me.

"Owie...s-sorry Keima...-"

"Its..fine Sumire-"

Our faces were so close to each other. Our noses touching, with the smell of ramen coming from both of us. Except hers was sweet ramen. A fruity smell. Her eyes were really pretty after all. Her face seemed radiant and beautiful. I could feel her chest up against mine, the soft squishy feeling it gave was too exciting! I checked to see where my arms were and realized they were right on top of her butt. It seemed like a pillow at first. Her whole body...was...amazing..this was... a real girl.

Our faces turned a deep red as the awkwardness set in even more.

"S-sorry... but can you get off me..."

"No...I...I don't want too...I don't mind.."

"W-what?"

"I don't mind! I...like being close to you like this...and you touching me...it makes me feel more like a girl ya know? I haven't really been this close to a guy before...and as this is myf irst time a girl...with the guy I love...I don't want this moment to end."

She smiled a bright smile. Enough to even make a gamer like myself feel flustered. But I sensed the relief from it as well.

"You're...really happy aren't you?"

"Uhh...y-yes. I...its not everyday a girl gets to literary meet the guy of their dreams hehe."

Even though I have no interest in 3D women, I have shown interest in this one who overstuffed me with sweet ramen. I don't know what it is about her or what will come from this. But taking away her happiness like this...isn't right. I did say I like her, sooo...

"Well...I guess...i'll indulge you then..." I sigh slightly.

"Huh..what do you mean Keima- mmf!"

I kissed her and let our tongues touch. The taste of ramen in both of our mouths as we embraced each other. I can't believe what I was doing, I have kissed many times before. But...I admit. Each time it means something more and more...and with Sumire...it meant something for sure.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and then pulled away from me.

"I love you Keima..."

"I-"

She put her chest in my face and hugged me tightly me or I should say suffocate me.

"Don't say anything Keima..I know how you truly feel about me. We may not feel the same way but...i'll just have to be sure to work on that Tonkatsu! Hehe!"

As she hugged me tighter. I decided to try to hold my breathe for a bit, and let her have her moment. It didn't feel too bad...to be loved I guess.

The next day I woke to the door ringing at near noon. I stayed up late the other night after all as I went to the door and opened it up. I was welcomed by the bright annoying sunlight... And there she was, Sumire standing at my door with a box of ramen.

"Umm, I don't know if this is sudden or not...but may I come in? I brought you some lunch!" She said while holding out a box of ramen. She was wearing her ususal work outfit but oddly enough she seemed to be glowing. Radiant. Girls sure can do amazing things I thought.

"Uhh...yeah. Sure. Go ahead as long as you don't interrupt my gaming time."

I played it off coldly and let her in.

"You can try to act cold if you want Keima! You're still blushing!"

"Ah! No i'm not-"

"Got you hehe."

She kissed my nose and walked into the kitchen with the ramen which Elsie smelled and ran to. I saw them both sit down and begin to chat and Sumire gave me a look and smiled. If I wasn't blushing before then I was for sure now. Sigh, 3D women will always be a pain. But, not all 3D women are bad. I close the door shut and join them for lunch. Me, Elsie, and the ramen loving girl Sumire, the girl I admited I like. Who admits, that I am the guy she loves. Not a bad ending after all if life will be like this I suppose.

"Tonkatsu!"

"What Sumire...?

"I love you!"

"Y-yeah. I know..."

"Good. And I always will..."

She laid her head on my shoulder and closed her eyes. Ugh too close! But...as long as she doesn't interrupts my game time...I don't...entirely mind. Ugh, 3D women!

**Special Chapter Next :D!**

**HEYOH! Thanks for reading this One-Shot fot the The World God Only knows! Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a REVIEW of what you think, FAVORITE it if you like it, and check out my other stories! Please, thank you, and bye!**


	2. Special Chapter! Life afterwards!

**I liked writing this story so much and the character Sumire, that I decided to write a short special chapter to show a little bit of things from her point of view of her new life with Keima :D! Enjoy!  
**

**Sumire's Diary  
8:00 Am- **I wake up and prepare a fresh batch of ramen for the day to make sure we have what we need for the day. The shop doesn't open until near lunch time but I like to make sure were ready earlier than that just to be sure! My duties right now are cleaning the store, and making sure everything is spotless! Basic chores and upkeep basically. Ugh! Hard work for one's dream! Oh and i'll write in you all day Diary! Whenever I get the chance to, so I won't forget!

**9:30 Am-** I change into my sweats and go for a jog. I want to lose some of these extra pounds I been gaining from eating too much. I really don't want to get too round in the belly area. And I really don't want my breasts to get any bigger! They're causing me enough problems as it is. Why do guys like these blobs of fat, i'll never know. But does Keima like big boobs? Hmm, he won't ever tell me! He just goes on about how "..The Size of one's chest doesn't mean anything. Its the size of one's charm and personality as a heroine!" Yet he will still get flustered and back away from me if he ever so much as comes in contact with them! Ugh! So frustrating. Why can't he give me a straight answer? He got boob-phobia? Hehe, that is funny to say. I'll tell him that later! :3!

**10:45 Am- **I stop by Keima's house to give him his morning love! But he usually tries to avoid me at the door and make up lame excuses like he got a cold! Or get his sister to stop me at the door, he can be hard to deal with and my friends say I should leave him alone and not be with him but I know he can be a very kind and caring guy. They just can't see it. When I do get in, he is always playing a game somewhere in his house. I actually don't mind him playing games really, though he pays attention to them more than me. However, Its like me and my ramen shop, we both have things we love and are focused on doing for the rest of our lives! I usually relax with him and watch him play or tell him about my day. His mom says he isn't listening to me, but Keima always asks questions about my day and seems interested in his own way. I'm so open with him! ^w^!

**11:30 Am: **Time to open the shop! Though I was a bit late to arrive. My dad scolded me for being late more often now. But I can't help it if I like spending time with Keima, I mean were pretty much ALMOST a couple! Almost...were like friend with benefits...without the benefits...I don't know what we are. He describes us as "Two people who enjoy each other's company." Which is great that he enjoys mine! Happy day!

**11:45 Am-** The people soon pile in the ramen shop. Popular as always, getting order after order straight away with my dad cooking away in the back. I sometimes go back there to help him cook when i'm done taking orders. Today along with ordering Sweet Ramen, people kept ordering Tonkatsu ramen today! Sigh...I miss Keima already.

**3:30 Pm- **I finally get to go break! I only got an hour so I quickly make ramen for Keima's lunch. But I remembered he said he had enough ramen for a lifetime and instead bought a prepackaged lunch box on my way to his house. He could use some ramen! Its good for his soul and body! Though if I want to be a w-wife...I should learn to make things other than ramen...!

**3:35 Pm- **I was sure to run as fast as possible to save as much time as I can to arrive at Keima's house today! Record time for a busty girl like myself! I knock on the door and have Elsie welcome me inside regardless of whether or not she is ordered to keep me out. I sorta bribe her with Sweet Ramen! Sorry Keima! I know how your sister work now!

**4:00 Pm- **Keima wasn't here sadly. Elsie said he went somewhere real quick. But he didn't come back quick! I waited half an hour for him to come back to eat lunch with me. I was feeling pretty sad about it, he knows I always come to see him! Elsie offered me some of the food I bought, but I wasn't hungry. I lost my appetite for once. I left soon after to head back to work.

**6:00 Pm- **Dad told me the food I was making wasn't tasting so right. It lacked heart. He told me to turn in early for the day and get some rest, and that i've been working too hard! My dad! Ordering me! Its my shop! But maybe he was right, I was working myself really hard. Harder than before...because I was upset at Keima! I know i'm not his girlfriend but...he could've seen me...or maybe i'm just being clingy? I don't know. Going to my room then.

**8:00 Pm- ** I couldn't go to sleep or anything. I wasn't tired. I wanted to work but couldn't, and I wanted to go see Keima but was too sad too. Ugh, why am I like this? Love is hard on one's heart. I love him so much! I dreamed about the guy for peace sake! Though he didn't explain how that all worked yet, but he said I forgot because it wasn't meant to be he guessed. If it wasn't mean to be...then is it now? -Confused!-

**8:25 Pm-** Guess i'll go sleep now. I sorta cried a bit by over thinking. Guess i'll turn in for the night. Good night diary, better day tomorrow I hope!

Sumire closed her diary and turned it over sighing. Wiping away any left over tears in her eyes. She got up and changed her clothes into her pajamas. And went to bed, but she heard knocking on her window as she was about to get in bed. Her face turned bright and smiled greatly! She ran over to the window and opened it. It was Keima standing there with a box of food.

"Keima! What are you doing here? Its so late and-"

"Thanks...for the lunch earlier Sumire...it was good." He said looking away as Sumire let him through the window shyly but questioning how he continues to get up here.

"Oh...thanks!" Sumire said cheerfully despite the fact she didn't make it.

"Sorry...I wasn't there today...I had things to take care of. I apologize." Keima said shyly looking away.

"Oh...its fine Keima! I'm not mad, I mean we can't always be together right?" SUmire said putting a smile on her face.

"Well...thats true. But I like it...if we were." He said blushing slightly and fixes his glasses.

"Huh...REALLY?" Sumire exclaimed jumping up and down happily.

"I mean..its just...playing games isn't as enjoyable without you around is all!" Keima said playing it cool but Sumire didn't care.

She hugged him, pressing her chest against his and smiling. Despite his boob-phobia or whatever phobia he had about touching. She was going to touch him anyway. She loved him and didn't want to let go. Keima gave up on trying to get free and let her have her way. They talked for a bit about their day and Keima went out the window.

"Wait Keima!" Sumire said stopping him by grabbing his shirt.

"What is it Sumire?" He said as he about to climb out the window.

"Is...it okay if I come see you tomorrow?" She asked blushing.

"Hmm...i'll come see you this time Sumire. So you don't have to go all the way to my house." He said reluctantly.

"Yippie! Thanks Keima! You're the best guy ever!" She hugged him again.

"Y-yeah...whatever...too...close Sumire!" He said struggling again.

"Hehe, sorry Keima! Oh, and Keima?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah...Sumire?"

"I love you Keima!" She siad as she plopped a kiss on his lips making him blush a deep red.

"Ah Sumire! Don't-"

She closed on the window on him and smiled and giggled back to her desk and her diary.

**Time...whatever time it is! I lost track!- ** Keima came and visited me! He came to _me_! And he ate all the food I made...well bought! I'm going to work extra hard tomorrow diary! I'll try to cook him a bento for lunch tomorrow! And i'll even try to make him eat something sweet for once! Hehe, i'm so excited! Alright I need to get some sleep before I stay up thinking about him too much! Okay Night!

Oh! P.S.! Since I can't say it to him right now. I'll say it to you as a substitute. "I love you Keima. You're the best boyfriend/friend with benefits/KEIMA a girl could have!" How I wish I could say that! Hehe! Sweet Dreams!

**END**

Hope you guys enjoyed the short story of KeimaxSumire! Check out the other one-shot stories for other heroines!


End file.
